


Julien’s Dream

by EmilytheLemur



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheLemur/pseuds/EmilytheLemur
Summary: King Julien dreams about strange animals with even stranger powers.





	Julien’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Pokémon or any of the characters.

Birds soared in the sky above. Creatures ran across the land. The lemur king found himself in a tree, gazing out at a wide open field. He expected to see his friends, but he didn’t see anyone he recognized. The curious king watched as one of the brown birds flew to the ground and started pecking at the grass.

Jumping out of the tree, he walked over to the animal, calling out to it. He thought maybe it could tell him where he was, but as soon as he shouted a greeting, the bird’s head shot up and, after glancing over its shoulder at the king, it spread its wings. He tried to stop it before it could take flight but the creature was too fast for him, and all that was left was a cloud of dust.

Coughing from the stirred up dirt, the king watched as the bird joined its flock once more. He sighed and turned away, glancing around. It was then that he saw an animal swinging from tree to tree, followed by another animal, then another. He kept his eyes on the purple monkeys as they suddenly stopped in one of the trees and turned to speak to one another, but when the king leaned closer all he could hear was monkey sounds, no words.

He walked over to the tree where the strange monkeys were, but as he approached, one of them suddenly snapped its head around. It started pointing at him as it jumped up and down in the branch, as if warning the others.

“It’s okay,” he called, amused that these weird creatures seemed frightened of him. “I won’t hurt you. I’m King Julien and—“

Before he finished talking, the monkeys turned and retreated further into the trees. Soon they were out of sight. The king blinked, confused.

_ What’s with these weird animals?  _ he thought, walking away from the tree. He paused in the opening field and looked at the strange creatures around him; they eyed him, too.

“Where am I anyways?” he asked aloud, folding his arms over his chest. “And where’s Maurice and Mort?” He scanned the area, expecting to see his subjects, but there was no sign of them. He was even starting to miss the silly penguins.

Then he noticed that one of the animals had approached him. He jumped back in surprise when it sniffed him curiously. Blinking, he looked closer at the blue-and-white squirrel.

“Hello,” he said unsurely, but he wanted to know more about these animals. “I’m King Julien. What’s your name?”

The squirrel put its head to one side as it blinked at the lemur. “Pach?” That sounded like a question, but what language was that?

“Huh? I don’t understand.” Julien continued to look at the squirrel, but suddenly it started running around, saying words the king didn’t know. He stared wide eyed at it, wondering what it was saying. Suddenly he heard more voices and he looked up to see three young humans walking toward him.

“Pachirisu!” A girl with pink boots was calling out as the humans glanced around— the two males also called the strange name. Julien stared at them as they came closer, then he noticed the squirrel’s head shot up and it ran to the humans, stopping in front of them.

“There you are!” the girl exclaimed, bending down to pick up the blue-and-white creature. “Why did you go running off like that?”

“Pach! Pach!” answered the squirrel as it ran up the girl’s arm, pausing on her shoulder before running down her leg, circling her as it squealed with excitement.

Julien didn’t understand this at all. He was about to go over there and demand them to tell him where he was and what was going on, when he suddenly noticed that the squirrel had turned back to him and was pointing at him as it spoke in that strange language he didn’t know. The three humans turned to him, and he blinked at them, opening his mouth to ask them where he was. But before he spoke a word, a yellow mouse ran over to him, followed by a blue penguin-looking creature; the two creatures came to a halt in front of him.

“Pika!” the mouse said, smiling.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Pip! Piplup!” The penguin started pointing his flipper at Julien; the king backed away. He suddenly felt uncomfortable around these creatures. He didn’t understand them at all.

One of the male humans— the one who wore a red hat— ran over to Julien. “Wow! I’ve never seen any Pokémon like that before!” He turned to his spiky haired friend and asked,” What kind of Pokémon is that, you think?”

He shrugged. “Dunno,” he answered. “I’ve never seen one either.”

“I want to catch it.” The girl appeared beside the male humans and smiled down at Julien.

The king jumped back.  _ Catch? _ he thought in alarm. He backed up, not daring to take his eyes off any of them.

The human with the hat pulled out a weird looking device and aimed it toward Julien, who froze. He had no idea what that thing was or what it did. Was it gonna hurt him? He thought about the smarty penguin and how his inventions always blew up. Was that going to happen now? He braced himself.

But instead of blowing up, a voice spoke from within the device. “There is no data. There are still unknown Pokémon out there.”

“Hmmm.” The spiky haired human scratched his head. “Maybe this Pokémon is so rare that nobody but us has seen it,” he guessed.

“You think so, Brock?” The other male turned back to Julien. He made a fist as he declared,” I’m gonna catch it!”

“Hold on, Ash!” The girl turned to him sharply. “I said that I wanted to catch it first!”

Ash looked her up and down, and laughed. “I bet you couldn’t even catch it if you tried!” he teased.

Anger flashed in the girl’s eyes. “What was that?” she demanded. Before he could answer, she went on,” I’ll show you that I can catch it!” She turned to the penguin. “Piplup, use bubble!”

Julien watched in horror as the blue flightless bird jumped into the air and opened its beak. Bubbles shot from it, aimed straight at the king. He tried moving out of the way, but tripped over his own feet and fell face down. The attack hit him, sending him flying across the field.

He landed in a tree, and sat up, groaning. “What was that?” He looked around, almost falling out of the tree when he realized that he wasn’t wearing his crown anymore. He spotted it below him, on the ground. Before he could jump down, he noticed Piplup was running at him. He hopped out of the tree and quickly picked up his crown, placing it upon his head. He turned to run away, but the penguin grabbed his tail and dragged him back to the humans. It set him down and said something in its language, looking proud of itself.

The girl sighed. “You’re suppose to battle it, Piplup,” she told the penguin. “It’s not just gonna surrender and let me catch it.”

Julien blinked, no idea what was happening.

Ash was laughing so hard that he nearly lost his balance. Then he pushed the girl aside. “Let a real trainer catch this Pokémon, Dawn.”

The girl glared at him, but said nothing as Ash stepped in front of Julien.

“Okay, Pikachu,” he said to the mouse. “I want you to use tackle. Let’s take it easy on this little guy first.”

The yellow mouse nodded, said,” Pika!”, and then started running at Julien. The king managed to dodge just in time. He laughed, starting to enjoy this game. He watched as Pikachu spun around and faced the lemur again.

“That all you got?” He stuck out his tongue at Pikachu, and he heard it growl in frustration.

“Use tackle again!” Ash called, and the creature started racing toward Julien again. This time Julien wasn’t able to move in time, and Pikachu ran into him. The king laid on the ground, daze, his crown falling off his head again.

Pikachu towered over him, and he tried to move, but whenever he did, pain shot through him.

“Okay, let’s finish this with a thunderbolt!” Ash shouted to the mouse.

“Pika!” Pikachu jumped into the air, and Julien saw a flash. He screamed in agony as a bolt of electricity struck him.

Still yelling, Julien jerked his head up and looked around, his heart racing and his body still aching from the creatures attacking him. But he was slowly relaxing when he realized that he was back at the Central Park Zoo in his kingly habitat.

Movement beside him told the king that his screams had awoken his subjects. They jumped to their feet, eyes wide with alarm. Maurice looked around, his shock turning to confusion as he realized it had been Julien who woke him.

“What’s wrong, Your Majesty?” the aye-aye gasped.

Julien took a deep breath, his heartbeat returning back to normal, but his body still ached. “I just had the weirdest dream,” he explained, blinking. “It was full of these weird creatures that used even weirder fighting moves! They attacked me and now I’m all sore!” He frowned as he looked at his adviser, expecting him to do something about it, but Maurice was just staring at him like he grew two heads on his shoulders.

“What are you talking about?” the heavyset lemur asked.

The king opened his mouth to reply but closed it again without saying a word. He didn’t know what he was talking about either.

Maurice yawned and laid back down. “Go back to sleep,” he murmured.

Julien wanted to object, but it wasn’t long until his adviser was back to sleep. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Mort was asleep too. He sighed, deciding to do what Maurice said. He curled up and laid his tail over his muzzle, curious to return to the mysterious world of creatures that had strange powers. But when he finally fell back to sleep, he didn’t dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
